Think You'll Sleep Now? : written with Bamacrush
by gosgirl
Summary: A cure for Abby's insomnia? A post-episode tag for Royals and Loyals.
1. Chapter 1: Hands On

**THINK YOU'LL SLEEP NOW? **

Author: Gosgirl and Bamacrush (or Bamagosgirlcrush as With the Grain has suggested!)  
>Rating: M<br>Pairing: Abby/Gibbs  
>Category: Romancefriendship  
>Spoilers: Royals and Loyals<br>Summary: A cure for Abby's insomnia? A post-episode tag for _Royals and Loyals_.  
>Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. <em>NCIS<em> and its characters are the property of DPB and CBS. If I had a silver-haired, blue-eyed Marine to play with, do you think I'd have time for writing?  
>AN: This tag is a thank you and very belated Christmas present for With the Grain, for all her constant support and encouragement, and in honour of our mutual obsession with wet!Gibbs. And how could we not channel our inner smut bunnies about _that_ thigh rub?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Hands On<strong>

_What on earth had gotten into Gibbs?_

Not that she was complaining...

It was late afternoon and the case closed. The team had returned from the ship late yesterday and today had been spent writing reports. But what was occupying Abby's mind was what had started three days ago.

* * *

><p>Being seized by the Charley Horse cramp was not totally unexpected, brought on by stupidly squeezing herself into the space under her desk far too small for her lanky height.<p>

But Abby had been totally unprepared for what Gibbs had done when he'd found her.

At first too distracted by the mice with blow torches attacking her leg, she'd been startled when Gibbs grabbed her thigh and hauled her out from under the desk by her legs before helping her into a chair.

All of which had been distracting enough but what came next was nearly her undoing.

Instead of leaving her to deal with the cramp herself, he'd wrapped his strong hands round her upper thigh and started vigorously massaging the spasming muscles, easing the knots with firm, confident pressure.

Letting her head fall back as the sensations zinged through her, Abby hadn't been able to prevent a low moan escaping her lips and although his head had been lowered, hiding his expression, she'd felt his hands tighten momentarily before resuming his pummelling.

He'd then wheeled her chair at speed into the main lab and Abby had fully expected Gibbs to just stand beside her as normal while she ran through the results. So she'd almost jumped out of her skin when his large hands had returned to continue massaging her thigh muscle, this time from the side.

Abby didn't know how the hell she'd carried on talking when those hands she'd fantasised about for years had been rubbing, kneading, massaging and... _oh god_... all but stroking her upper thigh?

So when he'd slowed his massage to almost gentle strokes, it had taken all her willpower not to open her legs and wriggle so that his hand brushed even closer to where she really wanted it.

Then Gibbs seemingly innocent question of "You good?" had various replies springing to her lips, most of which she'd had to bite back.

With difficulty, Abby had suppressed the overwhelming urge to lean back, grab him by the jacket collar and drag him on top of her to see where that ended up... other than with them both sprawled on the floor needing a chiropractor and her fired.

But she'd not actually finished her explanation, ending up talking to his rapidly retreating back. When Abby thought about it now, his exit had been speedy, even by his standards.

He'd dumped her Caf!Pow on the bench before dropping a quick kiss onto her hair and virtually run out of the door. However much of a rush Gibbs was usually in, he nearly always waited till at least she'd finished speaking before turning tail.

So perhaps Gibbs hadn't been entirely unaffected by having his hands on her body and had fled from her lab to hide his reaction?

Or was that just wishful thinking on her part?

His massage had certainly left her so turned on that she'd had to rush for the bathroom to finish with her fingers what Gibbs had started with his hands.

Then the next day he'd been grumpy but that was hardly unusual in the middle of a case.

So when Gibbs didn't respond to her remark about taking a bite out of the crabby apple tree, she'd just carried on with the results. She knew when it waspossible to tease him out of a mood and when it wasn't**.**

_Then_ had come the growly bear hug.

She didn't know how else to describe it, and it was a hug Abby was continually replaying in her mind... much like the thigh massage.

Both had been initiated by Gibbs and both would be fuel for plentiful fantasy fodder in the nights to come.

Gibbs had instigated hugs before... of course he had, and she was forever hugging him and being hugged in return, as she did with all the team.

But when she'd delivered her punchline to the pollen results, he'd suddenly launched a bear hug in her direction, squeezing her tight. And if that hadn't been enough to get her totally hot, the thing that she couldn't get out of her head now was the low growl that had rolled into her ear.

... _heaven help her._

She'd been so startled, she hadn't got her reflexes into gear fast enough to wrap her arms round him and hold him in the hug, to prolong it as long as she could.

And she'd been kicking herself ever since for not being quicker.

What she'd been left with was a continuous sound loop, hearing that growl over and over into her ear.

It was quite possibly the sexiestthing she'd ever heard.

And now she couldn't stop thinking about how that growl would sound... _and feel_... against her neck or anywhere else on her body, preferably when they were both naked...

...all of which was really not helping get her arousal under control.

At this rate, it was going to need another trip to the restroom before she could even attempt to go home.

* * *

><p>So now at the end of the week, Abby was still wound up, mind whirling over why he'd given her a massage in the first place.<p>

The two of them had always been physically affectionate with each other but it was typically Abby who initiated the 'tackle' hugs, while the gentle kisses to her cheek... hair... temple... usually came from Gibbs.

There was the occasional back rub if she was tense... although those usually left her tense in other places.

He'd never shied away from casually touching her, or comforting her if she was upset but it hadn't really strayed beyond that... until recently.

Having Gibbs touch her was always distracting, however innocent it might have appeared to anyone else.. It was only her lively imagination and desperate longing for the man that always tried to attach more importance to it.

If Gibbs crowded into her personal space, so near but not quite close enough, the heat from his body or his warm breath ghosting across her neck were all she could think about for hours afterwards.

So to have their usual level of physical contact increase over the last few days was just driving her crazy.

That wasn't the only change she'd observed in Gibbs in recent weeks.

The fact that he'd tolerated having interns assigned to the team was hinky enough, but his behaviour had been different ever since the Reynosa cartel were no longer a threat. He acted as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, which it probably had.

The legacy of what he'd done in Mexico all those years ago must have been in the background forever... hovering over him.

After the stressful summer when they'd all been in danger and Darren had been her bodyguard and constant shadow, and with Gibbs and Jackson living under the same roof bringing its own tensions, it was almost as if Gibbs had decided to make a fresh start.

Since his return from Stillwater where he'd spent time helping his dad fix up his damaged store, Gibbs had seemed more at ease. He'd smiled more, been more relaxed and less grumpy than usual; all visible manifestations of how he'd changed... or perhaps decided to put some elements of his past behind him.

And their flirting had reached new levels... leaving her so horny that she was getting through batteries for the toys in her bedside table at an alarming rate.

It was a contrast to earlier in the year when Gibbs had appeared to pull away from her when M. Allison Hart first arrived on the scene, but subsequent events with the cartel had given Abby a clue why he'd let _that _lawyer get close.

It was how he was... as always, trying to protect everyone he cared for until he knew where the threat was coming from. And if that meant getting involved with a perceived enemy, then that's what Gibbs would do.

But since that danger was now past, he'd not kept his distance from _her_.

They'd become closer again, the friendship Abby so treasured back at full strength and their flirting had taken on an extra edge that several times came close to crossing the line.

The hugs lasted longer, the kisses were more frequent and were gradually drifting closer to her lips, and he touched her more frequently.

... and that was before the recent hands-on example.

So could Abby allow herself to hope that things might change?

That Gibbs might be open to taking the next step in their relationship... something Abby wanted so damn much.

She shook herself out of her thoughts, rolling her stiff shoulders before turning back to her PC. Movement catching her eye, Abby turned, startled when she saw Gibbs approaching her office with his usual ground-eating stride.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2: Temptation

**THINK YOU'LL SLEEP NOW? **

A/N: From Gibbs' POV before we move it along...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Temptation<strong>

_What the hell had he been thinking?_

Gibbs stood quietly in the doorway to Abby's lab, watching her work.

Over the past couple of days, he hadn't been able to stop his mind drifting back to when he'd eased her cramp... and driven himself half crazy in the process.

He didn't know what had possessed him.

When he'd realized exactly _where_ her cramp was, he should have let Abby deal with it herself. And the minute he'd touched her, it had slammed through him that this was a _very_ bad idea... mostly because it felt _so damned_ good.

And when she'd dropped her head back and moaned, it was all Gibbs could do not to slide his hands higher up her leg and see if he could make her moan again.

When they'd moved into the main lab, he should have ended it there... but no, like an idiot, he'd reached for her leg again to continue the massage. The feel of her tense muscles and the heat of her skin through the thin pants had been a hell of a turn-on.

And his body had nearly betrayed him.

Conscious of his hard-on, he'd been forced to leave the lab before Abby finished her explanation.

But he'd had to get out of there.

If he'd stood up straight next to her seated figure, it would have put his bulging pants almost level with her face... something Abby could hardly fail to notice.

Gibbs couldn't stop replaying those few minutes in his mind, thinking about how she'd felt under his hands... how she'd looked leaning back in the chair, her long neck begging to be kissed... and how for a moment she'd responded to his touch.

Gibbs wanted to hear that moan again in other circumstances... against his skin.

He'd been distracted for the rest of that day and annoyed with himself for _being_ distracted, which made him even more on edge than usual the next morning. And then later that day, he'd compounded the temptation by giving her a bigger than usual hug, squeezing her close, her soft curves pressed against him... if only for a few seconds.

But one thing had been bothering him ever since their earlier conversation.

Well, two things really...

One was how good she'd felt under his hands and how much he wanted to continue that massage in a more intimate setting, to make her melt under his hands and mouth.

The second was that she couldn't sleep.

He recalled her words, "last night I was watching this documentary which is what I do when I can't sleep, which is like every night."

_Every night?_

Abby may have been as much of a night owl as he was, but even she needed rest.

The fact that she worked harder than all of them, regularly putting in longer hours was enough to concern him on a good day. But if you added insomnia to the mix... that worried him.

Abby needed sleep... something that was hard enough given the amount of caffeine she consumed, an intake to rival his own.

Gibbs was determined to get to the bottom of why Abby couldn't sleep.

The least he could do was try and ensure she got a decent night's rest tonight. Unless Abby was working on urgent cases for other teams, Gibbs knew there was nothing pressing from his MCRT team now that the case was closed.

So why was Abby still here? She'd put in enough hours over the past few days to finish early if she wanted.

From where Gibbs stood in the doorway of the lab, he could see Abby rolling her neck and shoulders as she worked as if they were hurting her.

His thoughts returned to his impromptu massage.

How the simple act of helping her ease cramped muscles had transformed the minute his hands had touched her into something far more intimate... and altogether more tempting.

As if every time he touched her wasn't already temptation enough.

Shaking himself out of his reverie before she caught him staring, Gibbs headed towards her office. Abby turned towards him as he entered, gazing up at him with a bright smile.

"Hey, Gibbs. You all finished up? Does that mean super-secret-agent-double-0 Malloy will be heading out soon?"

"He's up debriefing Vance. Why, you wanna say goodbye to him too? Not you as well, Abbs," he teased, lightly.

He'd seen the way Ziva had responded to the guy's charm, even if it was just a way of winding up DiNozzo and getting the information they needed, but just about every other female in the building seemed to have the hots for the Brit.

"Don't be silly, Gibbs. That kind of oily superficial charm doesn't get me hot. I prefer a different kind."... _gruffer... growlier..._ "Straightforward, warmer, drier... more genuine."

"Good to know."

Gibbs watched as Abby rolled her right shoulder and unconsciously his hands betrayed him again... reaching out to land on her shoulders before he could stop himself.

Abby jumped slightly under his touch but didn't pull away.

"Jeez, Abby, you're all knotted up."

"Well, _yeah_, Gibbs, it comes from too much sitting at this baby today."

Digging into the knotted muscles, he worked his way slowly across her shoulders and when a low moan escaped her, it shivered straight down his spine.

_God, here we go again._

"You my personal masseur now?" Her voice was even lower than normal, a smoky husk that was pure sin and wasn't helping his control one little bit.

He had to clear his throat to get his voice to work.

"Maybe."

"I like it. I hope your rates are reasonable." Now that throaty chuckle was joining in the torture, that familiar flirty tone in her gravelly voice, and his cock twitched in response.

"Oh, I'm very reasonable." He didn't imagine the shiver that ran through her at his murmured words.

After a few minutes, Gibbs could feel the knots loosening from her muscles and Abby flexed her shoulders under his hands, humming in appreciation.

"Mmm... could you go a bit higher? My neck is trying to kill me," she told him, rocking her head from side to side.

_Jeez... he knew the feeling._

Because a neck massage meant touching... well, her neck.

Her soft, slender neck, all creamy, flawless skin... and that spider web tattoo which haunted his dreams.

So when she shucked her lab coat off and dropped her head forward to allow him access, he just couldn't help himself.

He had to touch.

_Suck it up Marine._

Wondering if he'd go for it, Abby was holding her breath, willing him to touch her. When his thumbs moved from the top of her shirt to brush onto the bare skin of her neck, it was all she could do not to gasp at the sudden contact.

If Abby thought the thigh massage was arousing, it hadn't prepared her for the effect of his fingers on her bare skin. She bit back a whimper, eyes sliding closed and almost arched into his touch.

Rubbing small circles with his thumbs, Gibbs massaged firmly but gently across the skin of her neck, pushing up into the base of her skull and into her soft hair.

The tension was easing under his skilful fingers... although a tension of a whole other kind was knotting her insides and setting a pulse throbbing between her legs.

His deep voice startled her out of her thoughts. "You about done for the day?"

"Yeah, I guess... I was just getting a head start on Monday. But it's nothing that can't be left until after the weekend. Why do you ask?"

She hadn't intended staying long tonight but with nothing planned, Abby figured she might as well stay and work. It wasn't as if she would go home and sleep... the last month or so had proved that.

Abby couldn't remember the last time she'd slept well.

"Don't want you overdoing it." The silkiness of her hair was soft under his fingers and Gibbs itched to free her pigtails and bury his hands in the dark mass.

Abby snorted in amusement. "Bit late for that... and look who's talking."

"Doesn't mean you should overdo it all the time, Abby."

The tender affection in his voice made her throat tighten and she didn't respond for a minute.

Relaxing into his touch as he moved his hands back to her shoulders, Abby murmured, "You ever need a career change... you could make a fortune as a masseur."

She heard his low chuckle. "I'll bear it in mind in case Vance finally kicks me out on my ass."

He finished his massage and Abby shivered as she felt his fingers ghost lightly over her neck tattoo as he pulled back. She expected him to move away but instead, Gibbs perched next to her on the edge of the desk.

When Abby looked up at him curiously, she was even more surprised when Gibbs reached out to cup her cheek and she couldn't help leaning into his warmth, just stopping herself rubbing against his hand like a cat.

Hell, she felt like purring after the massage she'd just received.

Abby grinned inwardly as a cheeky thought struck her.

So that was one leg, both shoulders and her neck massaged... which other bits could she persuade him to pay attention to next?

His next question refocused her attention on his face and she felt her stomach flip at the warmth and concern in his blue eyes. "Why can't you sleep, Abbs?"

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3: Invitation

**THINK YOU'LL SLEEP NOW? **

**Chapter 3 – Invitation**

"_Why can't you sleep, Abbs?"_

"Oh, I dunno, Gibbs," Abby admitted reluctantly, eyes skittering away from his sharp gaze lest he read her too clearly. "If I knew why I can't sleep, then I could do something about it, couldn't I?"

... which wasn't strictly true.

All too vivid images of Gibbs were invading her dreams, making her wake all hot and bothered. And once awake, Abby couldn't get back to sleep again.

Or... she wouldn't be able to get to sleep in the first place because of something he'd said or done during the day... perhaps he'd stood too close, or sent a look her way that she couldn't quite interpret and then would spend the next few hours over-analyzing.

Her longing for Gibbs was increasing and lately she just couldn't get him out of her mind.

And that was even before the thigh massage a few days ago.

"You said you couldn't sleep _every_ night. How long's it been going on?"

She sighed at his questions. Gibbs was nothing if not persistent.

"Um... a little while," Abby admitted, flicking a glance up to his face and away again, seeing his concerned frown. "On and off for a bit... although it's more on than off again at the moment. Not even sleeping in my coffin seems to help."

It was partly why she worked such long hours, to try and occupy her mind and so she didn't spend too much time in her lonely apartment... to tire herself out so she didn't have to think too much about not having who she wanted, and probably never would have.

Abby got up to file something away, anything so that she could turn her back on his piercing eyes.

But instead of letting her be, Gibbs followed... standing close behind her and she had to shut her eyes as his body heat tugged at her. Abby gripped the edge of the filing cabinet tightly to prevent herself swaying back towards him, unable to stop the desire that surged through her whenever he was near.

"You need sleep, Abbs."

He reached out to rest his hands on her shoulders, squeezing gently, not missing her slight intake of breath.

"I know that, Gibbs... I'm not _not_ sleeping deliberately, y'know. Believe me, I feel tired enough every night. It's just... when I get to bed, I can't sleep." Abby shrugged, closing the drawer and turning to face him as his hands fell away from her shoulders. "It's no big deal."

"It is a big deal if it's affecting your health. Don't want those bags under your eyes becoming suitcases," he teased, quirking a half smile.

"Hey!" she tried to sound indignant but couldn't help responding to the amusement in his gaze. "You smooth talker you."

"That's what they all say," he shot back, dryly.

She loved the slight twitch of his lips and twinkle in those blue eyes... the Gibbs equivalent of a wide smile.

"I'll bet."

He tried a different tack, determined she wasn't going to shrug this off.

Now he could see her face clearly, Gibbs could see the dark shadows under her eyes and tired lines round her mouth and cursed himself that he hadn't noticed them before now.

He remembered there'd been periods lately when she'd been very subdued.

During the recent case of the female bomb tech, he'd heard DiNozzo discussing with McGee how Abby had been less than her usual bubbly self, but he'd been focused on the case at the time and hadn't followed it up when he should have done.

Seeing the strain on her lovely face now, Gibbs could kick himself for not taking more care of her.

"You been living on take-out lately too?"

She huffed a soft laugh, shaking her head. "Huh, says the take-out king."

He tilted his head in acknowledgement, reaching out for her hand. "Do as I say, Abbs, not do as I do. We both know it's easier not to cook when you're on your own."

"Yeah, don't I know it. It's too much effort sometimes when you're exhausted at the end of a long day," she agreed with a tired smile, squeezing his fingers gently, enjoying the warmth of his large hand. "But you don't need me to tell you that, and you don't need to worry about me, Gibbs."

He reached out to tug her into a hug, folding his arms round her gently before murmuring in her ear, "Too late. Can't help it."

Relaxing into his warmth, Abby snuck her arms round his waist and leaned her head against his shoulder, taking any chance she could to be close to him... to be held. "There's no need."

His arms tightened momentarily, his head coming to rest against hers, "Yeah, there is."

She so wanted to cuddle closer but tried to rein herself in, just standing quietly in the circle of his arms, not wanting to break the moment and have him pull away.

"Wanna have dinner, Abbs?" He asked into the comfortable silence, enjoying the feel of her nestled against him. "If you're not busy tonight?"

Gibbs couldn't believe Abby wouldn't have a long list of things she'd rather be doing on a Friday night than having dinner with a grumpy old Marine.

He heard the smile in her voice as she replied, "I'd love to and nope, I'm totally not busy... it's Friday night and I have absolutely nothing to do. In fact, I've nothing planned for the whole weekend. Now how sad is that?"

"Not like you, Abby."

She felt him nuzzle against her face and her breathing hitched before she could get her voice working again, a shiver running through her, "Guess I'm gettin' middle aged after all."

She'd felt so beat lately that she didn't have the energy to go out, even with friends.

"You said it."

He grinned when she giggled and playfully poked his chest. "Not nice, Gibbs."

His neck and strong jawline were mere inches from her mouth and she swallowed hard as the urge to nibble that warm skin nearly overcame her.

"Come home with me then and I'll cook."

"You're offerin' to cook? Wow," Abby murmured, teasing lightly.

"Uh-huh, if you want?" he replied, his voice dropping even lower.

It sounded like dark velvet when he did that and Abby just couldn't help herself...

She snuggled closer, expecting to feel Gibbs pull back any minute but if anything, he folded her nearer and..._ oh god_, his warm breath against her cheek was making her skin tingle.

"Some of that chilli you like?" He clasped his hands behind her back, settling her comfortably against him, thinking this was a position he could get used to.

"You know I _love_ your chilli, Gibbs. You're on," she grinned up at him.

She might as well get all hot inside at the same time as she got all hot and bothered outside.

Abby slipped her arms round his waist inside his jacket. Splaying her fingers over his back, she felt the firm muscles under her hands, wondering how much he would let her get away with.

His boyish grin made her stomach flip as he nodded before continuing, "Good. Finish up here and we'll head out. You could take a hot bath while I cook dinner and then see if you can catch up on some sleep... different surroundings might help."

"Sounds good," she whispered, moved by the obvious tenderness in his voice.

Gibbs pulled back slowly, as if reluctantly letting her go, trailing his hand over her face and neck.

As his thumb swept over her lower lip, Abby saw his eyes darken and it was all she could do not to suckle that thumb into her mouth.

She waited until Gibbs began moving away before risking a cheeky comment.

"You gonna scrub my back?"

Gibbs turned as he left her lab, backing away with a grin, "I might."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4: Musings and Revelations

**THINK YOU'LL SLEEP NOW?**

A/N: As this is her story, we're trying to include some of With the Grain's favourite 'bits' of him... which, funnily enough *grin*, are remarkably similar to our favourite 'bits'.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Musings and Revelations<strong>

Gibbs glanced over at Abby in the passenger seat as they headed for his house.

They'd left her car at the Navy Yard, grabbed her overnight bag and were now halfway home in his car, but the Friday afternoon traffic was making the journey a slow one.

Abby sat, much quieter than normal, staring out the side window. She looked relaxed and Gibbs didn't want to disturb her... he'd have been content if she'd drifted off to sleep while he drove.

Anything to show that she was relaxing.

... as she'd done in her lab in his arms.

He could have stood there all day just holding her, letting her perfume surround him and nuzzling against her hair and soft skin.

This was when he loved how tall she was… with her boots, they were almost at eye level and even barefoot, Abby fit against him perfectly, head nestled into his neck so he could bury his nose in her hair.

Abby must have become aware of his occasional glances as he drove because when Gibbs looked across next, it was to meet her thoughtful gaze.

"You okay, Abby?"

"Yeah..." she sighed, rewarding him with a small smile and wriggled more comfortably into her seat. "It's just the first time I've sat down and done nothing all day... it's soothing."

"Catch some sleep if you want."

"I'm not that far gone yet," she admitted, smile widening and he chuckled at her next words. "Besides, I might start snoring... and that would totally ruin my street cred."

But as the journey continued, her eyes started to drift shut and she did begin to doze intermittently. While they were halted in traffic, Gibbs reached across to rest his hand over hers, feeling her fingers curl round his, squeezing gently.

Abby smiled to herself, keeping her eyes closed, not wanting to break the mood or the contact, relishing the feel of his large warm hand swamping hers.

She loved his hands... the strength and size of them, the long sensitive fingers and rough callused palms that felt so good when he cupped her face.

For a man, he had beautiful hands.

And oh how she wanted to stroke those fingers, brush lightly over the calluses, memorize every inch... and learn how they'd feel on her bare skin.

His large rough hands featured in most of her fantasies at some point. And her imagination was all she had to conjure up what it might feel like to have his hands exploring her curves, stroking her skin, teasing and tormenting her body.

As the traffic moved off, Gibbs gently retrieved his hand so he could drive and Abby dozed again, letting her thoughts wander.

Abby wondered if she'd gone too far with her flirty comment in the lab earlier.

She'd tried to inject enough of a teasing note to her voice that it could be laughed off if Gibbs chose to ignore it; instead, he'd flirted right back at her.

The thought of an evening in his company and overnight in his guest room filled her with anticipation... as it always did.

She just enjoyed being with Gibbs and treasured the evenings spent sitting quietly in his basement, watching him work. Anyone who didn't know her very well would be amazed at how much she appreciated silence sometimes... in the right circumstances and with the right company.

Not to mention being able to enjoy the view.

Watching the muscles flex in that long back and those broad shoulders, the rippling in his strong arms as he worked, his intense focus and concentration... she could watch him for hours.

Abby was pulled out of her thoughts and her almost-nap as they pulled into his driveway.

Once they were in the house, Gibbs helped Abby out of her coat and she headed for the living room to dump her bag. As Gibbs lit the fire, her eyes were irresistibly drawn to the curve of his ass as he crouched down and coaxed the fire into life.

Before he could catch her ogling, Abby headed for the kitchen, starting the coffee maker and grabbing mugs from the cupboard while Gibbs dashed upstairs to change. She'd spent enough time here over the years that she felt comfortable enough in his kitchen to make herself at home.

She turned to Gibbs with a smile when he re-entered the kitchen, wearing jeans and... _of course it had to be, didn't it?_... that damn red hoodie.

_Well, there goes tonight's attempt to sleep... _

The red hoodie had been the star of many fantasies on all those sleepless nights, and was probably the number one reason she was content to just lie there once awake and daydream... of him in it and getting him out of it.

Peering into the fridge, hoping that it contained what he thought it did, Gibbs glanced over at her, catching her gazing off into space with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Why don't you catch that bath while I start the dinner, Abbs."

She jumped slightly, shaking away the extremely hot mental image. "I will, Gibbs, but coffee first."

While Gibbs retrieved what he needed for their chilli, they waited for the coffee to brew, chatting idly.

It wasn't unusual for them to share a meal outside work. They'd often cooked for each other in the past, as well as enjoying dinners out, and not just for the night before her birthday.

Gibbs was a good cook, a legacy of years fending for himself and Abby enjoyed cooking too, so they worked as a well oiled team in the kitchen... whether it was his kitchen or hers. But tonight, Gibbs slapped her hands away when she tried to help and insisted he'd do all the cooking. Her job was to relax.

Conscious Abby kept looking over at him as he began preparing dinner, Gibbs glanced at her as she poured coffee. "What?"

"Nothing… it's just… you look relaxed."

And he did... his face open and unguarded, his body language comfortable.

"That a bad thing?" Gibbs asked, evenly.

She was conscious of a minute flash of hurt crossing his face and sought hurriedly to reassure him.

"No, no, that's a good thing, a totally good thing. It's great to see it. It's just you've been a lot more relaxed than normal lately and I couldn't help noticing... and, erm, wondering about it... just a bit. What with that and tolerating those interns, I'm beginning to think you've been replaced by a pod Gibbs."

She grinned to take the sting out of her words, crossing her arms as she saw his slight smile. "As I said at the time, who are you and what have you done with my Gibbs?"

Gibbs chuckled. "'Course I'm relaxed. It's Friday night, we're not on call this weekend and I'm cookin' dinner for a beautiful woman."

"Whoa… definitely a pod person." Abby glanced over at him in amazement, seeing the teasing curve of his lips and eyes twinkling with amusement. "Well then, I'd better finish up my coffee and leave before she gets here."

Gibbs sighed, putting down the chopping knife he'd been using before turning towards her, asking quietly, "Why d'ya do that, Abby?"

"Do what?" She kept her head down as she sipped her coffee.

"Run yourself down like that."

He'd heard her do it before and knew it wasn't a ploy as some women used when they acted all coy in order to get a better and bigger compliment out of a guy.

No. Abby genuinely didn't think she was beautiful, making self-deprecating remarks whenever someone flattered her... and it baffled him. She was an intriguing mix of confidence and self-doubt, with a vulnerability that was breathtaking at times.

He usually let Abby's comments go if they were at the Navy Yard, mostly because if DiNozzo was within earshot, he'd leap in and in his usual deft, charming way manage to joke her out of it and make it clear that she was talking nonsense.

To Gibbs, she was beautiful... always had been... always would be.

Abby shook her head, trying to avoid eye contact, wondering why he was pushing her on this. "I'm not running myself down."

When he cocked a sceptical eyebrow in her direction and waited her out, she eventually shrugged, "It's just a fact, Gibbs. I'm not stupid. I know I'm not beautiful like Ziva is drop-dead gorgeous or… "

Abby set her coffee down and began pacing, gesticulating as she searched for another comparison. "Or... that barista in the coffee shop on the corner, you know the one, all masses of blonde hair down to her feet, big blue eyes, and legs and boobs that make McGee's eyes glaze over and steam start coming out of Tony's ears."

He bit back a grin at the description, but couldn't help staring at her in disbelief as she went on.

"Or like Ms. M. Allison Hart is all stylish elegance and ravishing looks. I know Tony said we look alike but he really needs his eyes testing if he thinks that. Yeah, we have dark hair and green eyes and superficially on a BOLO, it might sound the same… although I'm taller… but then I generally am… taller that is. But I'm not beautiful, y'know… no way. I'm big and clunky and awkward."

Gibbs stepped in front of her to stop her pacing and she was so preoccupied with her ramble that she almost crashed into him. When Abby didn't look at him when he steadied her shoulders, Gibbs tilted her chin so he could see her eyes.

"You done?" he asked, softly.

"Yeah… sorry." She worried her lower lip nervously between her teeth, hands still fidgeting. "Look, I know what you're trying to say, Gibbs, and I appreciate it but it's not necessary. I don't consciously put myself down. It's just something I've always done... it's a reflex I guess coz I know what this face looks like in the mirror first thing in the morning, trust me."

Abby trailed off when Gibbs placed a finger over her lips, shaking his head, thinking that he'd love to be the judge of how she looked first thing in the morning... every morning.

"Finished? Anything else you wanna criticize... get it all out now?"

"Umm, no... that's it." She saw the amused warmth in his eyes and ventured softly. "Maybe I have a nice smile… I'll give you that one."

"Oh, Abby." He shook his head, slightly exasperated.

Nice didn't even come close to describing a smile that could lighten up the darkest of days... or begin to describe the teasing, seductive curve to her mouth that left him with the overwhelming urge to nibble on that full bottom lip.

He hesitated as he searched for the words, wanting to get this right and cursing his inability to get his thoughts out properly. "It's like comparing fire and ice. You have far more warmth in you than she'll ever have."

When her eyes widened at his words, he gave her a small smile, cupping her cheek, brushing his thumb gently over her skin. "And yeah, I think you're beautiful. That okay?"

Her voice was barely a whisper. "Okay."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5: Decisions, Decisions

**THINK YOU'LL SLEEP NOW? **

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews and lovely comments... anyone would think you were 'patiently' waiting for some smut!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Decisions, Decisions<strong>

_When her eyes widened at his words, he gave her a small smile, cupping her cheek, brushing his thumb gently over her skin. "And yeah, I think you're beautiful. That okay?"_

_Her voice was barely a whisper. "Okay." _

* * *

><p>His feelings for Abby had morphed over the years, from respect for a feisty colleague who wasn't intimidated by him at all, not hesitating to argue when Gibbs tried to rush science... to a friendship that had supported and comforted him more than he'd ever acknowledged... and all with an undercurrent of magnetism that fairly sizzled between them.<p>

They'd both danced around the mutual attraction they felt... the electricity that positively crackled in the air between them whenever they were alone.

... A connection that had only grown stronger over the years.

And now, he was under no illusion how to describe his feelings... he was in love with her.

Abby had seen him at his worst and hadn't flinched.

Gibbs knew he couldn't have come through these last few months without the knowledge that Abby was there behind him... without her gentle comfort, unwavering support, and unquestioning faith and trust in him.

He went back to preparing dinner before the moment could become any more charged and Abby turned away, drawing in a shaky breath as she picked up her coffee again.

A comfortable silence settled over them both until broken by Abby's hesitant voice.

"Do you miss her being around?"

He didn't need a name to know who Abby meant by 'her'.

"You wanna talk about Allison now? Seriously?"

Abby flinched at his slightly impatient tone but went on regardless, determined to find out what Ms. Hart still meant to him.

"I don't mean to pry, but I was just remembering last month when Alejandro said she was out of the country."

"Yeah, safer that way." When she looked askance, Gibbs hesitated... but Abby deserved to know. "She ended up being more of a friend than I thought she'd be… "

"_Oh_."

For a woman who loved to talk, Abby could sometimes imbue a lot of meaning into just one word.

Hearing and seeing her despondency at his words, Gibbs went on, hoping she'd understand. "Allison saved my career and maybe my life... she suppressed that report."

As much as he'd previously doubted Allison Hart's motives, by holding back Abby's report when she could have... _should have_... sent it to Alejandro, she'd given him his life back, at considerable risk to her own.

So when the cartel had been such a threat in the summer, Allison had suggested heading abroad until the danger blew over and Gibbs had encouraged it. He didn't want her death on his conscience as well.

Abby looked at him, startled, before her expression turned thoughtful. "She did, huh? Wow, you must be good." She shook herself, realizing what she'd just said. "I mean..."

He didn't answer, just scoffed slightly as he shook his head.

"So that's where my report went. I wondered what had happened to it when it obviously didn't reach its destination." She paused thoughtfully before acknowledging, "Maybe I shouldn't have disliked her as much as I did then, but I was just… jealous I guess."

It took a lot for her to admit that but figured she had nothing to lose now.

"There was no need, Abby... not really."

Abby risked a glance, meeting his intense stare. "She seemed to sweep you away without any effort… although maybe I understand now why it appeared that way."

He tilted his head in acknowledgment. "Needed to find out what Allison was up to... what Bell was doing."

"Is that why you started pulling away?" she whispered, the pieces starting to fall into place in her head and a spark of hope flaring into life inside her.

"Needed to protect everyone. That's all… nothing more."

During the nightmare of the summer when they were all under threat, his team had made it abundantly clear that not only did they not blame Gibbs for the danger he'd put them in by his actions years ago, but that they were still prepared to have his back, no matter what.

So getting close to Allison Hart to find out Colonel Bell's motives was a small price to pay... and something Gibbs hadn't hesitated to do.

Abby's soft voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Well, I'm relieved it's over and I'm... glad she was able to protect you when I couldn't… when what I did nearly destroyed you."

It was something that haunted her still... how the forensics she loved had nearly ended his career and put his life in danger. She didn't think she'd ever forgive herself for the avalanche she'd triggered with that cold case.

To hear it was _that_ lawyer who'd saved him from a Mexican jail or a bullet was bittersweet.

"Hey, it was nothing you did." Gibbs reached out to snag her hand, squeezing her fingers. "What I did 20 years ago started everythin'. You were just doing your job… as I told you to, remember?"

Abby had made it plain at the time that she was willing to do anything for him, including risking her life and career.

But Gibbs couldn't let that happen.

When Allison handed him the report, it was relief that Abby wouldn't now be tempted to do anything stupid to try and protect him rather than thoughts of his own narrow escape that had been uppermost in his mind.

"There's a lot of things about that time that I'd take back if I could."

She had thought if she pushed Gibbs to tell her how he really felt about her and it turned out his feelings were only fatherly, at least she would know and could finally move on instead of holding onto false hope and pipe dreams.

She should have known better, though, to push him like that during a time of great stress. That conversation had been a disaster of epic proportions and she really hadn't gotten a clear answer, only an unreadable stare.

So she really needed to clear this mess up once and for all. Abby took a deep breath before addressing the elephant in the room that had been squatting there since the summer.

"I'm really sorry I pushed you… that night, in the basement. I don't know what came over me. I guess I was upset and frightened... terrified that we... that I was going to lose you. I shouldn't have tried to force you to tell me how you felt about me when your life was falling apart."

When Gibbs did no more than incline his head, eyes unreadable, she went on, somewhat ruefully. "Not that it worked. I should know that by now, that pushing you for an answer on something you don't want to talk about just doesn't work, so I shouldn't have been surprised when you didn't answer."

Gibbs didn't need a reminder of her question.

It had haunted him for months, wondering if that's what she believed... that he viewed her as a daughter and, therefore, that she thought of him as a father.

For him, nothing could be further from the truth, and maybe now was the time to clear the air.

"Didn't know how to answer. Your question… threw me. Don't feel that way, Abbs."

"No?"

"There's nothing fatherly about what I feel for you. Do you _really_ feel like a daughter to me?"

Gibbs still partially dreaded Abby's answer, in case it was what he didn't want to hear. He'd been handling the situation... _mishandling it... _so far by ignoring it. At least if the subject remain unaddressed... undealt with... he could still hold out hope.

"No," Abby felt sure he would be able to hear her heart pounding in her nervousness. "coz if I did, what I feel and the thoughts I have about you would be seriously hinky."

He took her coffee mug from her hands and stepped close, crowding her against the counter with his body. Gibbs cupped her face, watching her closely for any sign Abby didn't want this... and saw nothing but love in her shining green eyes.

Bending his head, he brushed his mouth lightly across her full lips, feeling her respond immediately, drawing him into a long, slow kiss. Abby gave a small sound of pleasure as Gibbs deepened the kiss, taking his time to absorb the taste and feel of her mouth for the first time.

Reaching up to slide her fingers into his hair, Abby heard his moan as she scraped her nails through the short silver strands at the base of his neck... something she'd always wanted to do.

When Gibbs pulled back, Abby smiled lazily up at him, "And _that's_ why I can't sleep?"

"Mmm?" He held her neck with both hands, stroking his thumbs along her jawline.

She laughed softly, gesturing, "That... wondering what you might feel like... taste like. You've been driving me crazy for months, Gibbs. I've wanted you for so long... and that's why I haven't been able to sleep properly. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

She reached up to run her fingers over his lips, smiling when he nipped at her fingertips. "Although this week, it's been more a constant replay of that damn thigh massage that's kept me from sleeping."

He chuckled, leaning in to nuzzle her nose, "Tell me about it. That's been making me... restless too."

"Really?" Abby slid her arms round his waist, grinning up at him, enjoying the sparkling heat in his blue gaze.

"Oh yeah," he muttered fervently, pulling her more firmly into his arms.

"Not to mention that damn growly bear hug..." she admitted, nuzzling her nose in his neck.

He smiled and buried his nose in her hair, breathing deeply. "That too, huh?"

"Oh yeah, both have been driving me insane... it's been like Groundhog Day in my head ever since."

"Groundhog? You comparing me to a large squirrel, Abbs?" He pulled back a bit to look at her, a puzzled look on his face.

Giggling, Abby pulled him back closer to her, "No, it's a movie, Gibbs. Groundhog Day."

He huffed, "Do I look like DiNozzo?"

"Oh, come on, y'know the one... where the guy lives the same day over and over again."

"Huh." Gibbs said, nuzzling her neck. "I wouldn't mind that."

"What?"

"Living the same day over and over again." He paused, as if searching for the right words. "If I could choose one with you."

"Gibbs ..." Abby whispered against his warm skin. "You mean that?"

He chuckled before pulling back to look at her seriously. "Want you, Abbs." He gave her the crooked grin that always made her stomach flip. " In my bath for a start."

Finishing that sentence in his head... _In my bed... my life._ He hoped she realized that's what he meant.

"Well, then it's a good job that's where I'm heading, isn't it?" she teased lightly before pressing a soft kiss against his mouth. She stepped back, reluctantly pulling out of his arms and headed for the stairs.

Abby paused when she was halfway up. Grinning down, she told him, "You can bring me up a beer when you're done."

Green eyes locked with blue and he gave her a slow, lazy grin in response, watching her as she ran upstairs.

Turning back to continue with dinner, Gibbs let his mind drift as he prepared the chilli, eventually setting the dish in the oven to cook.

Dinner in about an hour or so should give Abby plenty of time for a relaxing soak in the bath. Although the very thought of her lying naked in his bath was enough to send a surge of longing through him.

In wishing to finally put Mexico behind him, Gibbs also wanted to stop holding Abby at arm's length. If the past months had taught him anything, it was that keeping those he loved at a distance was no guarantee of their safety.

During the summer, she'd spent a lot of time at his house, helping to keep Jackson company.

His dad adored her and the feeling was mutual. And now that his relationship with his father was more settled than it had been for years, it was time to do something about his feelings for Abby.

After Mexico, it was time to move on.

He'd been given a second chance and didn't want to waste it.

It was only his uncertainty about how Abby felt that had held him back until now. The unresolved conversation in his basement had made him wonder if he'd got her feelings so terribly wrong.

But during the last few weeks, he'd watched Abby closely, seen how she responded to him, how she'd reacted when he'd touched her more... and now he was sure.

And Rule 12?

He wasn't technically her boss... that was Vance.

But hiding behind Rule 12 was beginning to feel like an excuse more than a valid reason.

Rule 12 was created because of Jenny but she and Abby were about as different as two women could be... the only thing they shared was a feistiness and a strength of character that had always drawn him to any woman.

Was he really going to hold back from possible future happiness because of one of his own rules?

He could imagine Shannon's response to that one.

Besides, he now had Rule 51 to hide behind.

And the bottom line was that he either wanted Abby enough to break Rule 12 or he didn't.

Thinking back to their conversation in her lab about the type of man she preferred, he wondered.

Could she have been talking about him?

Did he fit her definition?

He definitely wasn't oily or superficial. He thought she would see him as straightforward. But warmer? Nah. Drier? He wasn't sure. More genuine? He hoped so.

So, her invitation just now...?

He grabbed two beers from the fridge and headed for the stairs**.**.. passing the oven, he hesitated only briefly before turning it out. If things went the way he hopedthey would, dinner would be burned before they got back to it. Grinning at the thought, he took the stairs rapidly, not wanting to keep Abby waiting.

TBC...

* * *

><p>AN: Oooh, did we stop it there? *ducks*


	6. Chapter 6: Bathtime

**THINK YOU'LL SLEEP NOW? **

A/N: So... rumour goes you've been waiting for some action?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Bathtime<strong>

Abby let a contented sigh escape as she lowered herself into the hot water.

She'd forgotten that she'd left a bottle of bubble bath here the last time she'd stayed over, but the scent of lavender permeating the room was very relaxing, although she stifled a giggle at Gibbs' reaction to making his bathroom smell like a flower shop. She'd also grabbed several candles which she knew Gibbs kept upstairs in case of power cuts, lighting a few round the room to add to the soothing atmosphere.

Not only the company, but the different surroundings were making her feel far more relaxed than if she'd just headed home to her apartment.

As much as she loved and valued her own space, it was associated lately more with her inability to sleep... too many nights staring out the kitchen window thinking or curled up on the couch watching TV.

Her mind replayed the kisses just now and she couldn't help smiling.

So… that was a thigh massage, a growly hug, a sensuous neck massage and now a toe curling kiss... things were definitely looking up. Put that together with their conversation and the predatory look in his eyes as he responded to her invitation had her wanting to do a happy dance.

_If _he accepted her invitation, perhaps it was time to up the pressure a bit?

She was startled out of her daydream by a knock and a deep voice outside the door.

"Abbs, brought you a beer."

"Thanks, Gibbs, come on in. I'm decent... well, I'm hidden under the bubbles so I guess that counts."

Entering the steam-filled bathroom, Gibbs tried to keep his eyes averted, at least initially.

Her arm rose out of the water to take the beer, suds sliding down her skin and Gibbs valiantly tried to stop his gaze following where those bubbles were heading, without much success.

Her mass of dark hair was pulled up in an untidy bun, tendrils clinging to the damp skin of her neck. Her face was flushed from the heat and the water just covered the swell of her breasts, the bubbles effectively hiding most of her from view but rewarding him with tantalising glimpses of creamy flesh.

The glow cast by the candles scattered about the room only added to the warm sheen on her skin and the flickering half light emphasized her glittering green eyes… the whole effect making his throat go dry and groin tighten.

"Thanks, Gibbs... just what I needed. Take a pew."

He decided that the floor was probably a safe bet for now... if only because he could hang on to his tenuous control if he wasn't facing her.

Settling down with his own beer, Gibbs glanced over to meet Abby's sparkling eyes. When her lips wrapped round the neck of the bottle as she threw her head back to take a drink, he almost groaned aloud.

He saw the mischievous twinkle in her eyes and seductive curve to her lips when she lowered the bottle. Oh yeah, she knew exactly what she was doing to him.

Trying to ignore the way his jeans felt way too snug, Gibbs heard the water swirling as Abby sat up and when the soft, gravelly murmur came, it was only inches from his ear.

"Thought you were gonna scrub my back."

He turned his head as Abby leaned forward, hugging her arms round her raised knees, and watched as the water flowed down her back, bubbles clinging to her flawless skin.

His swallowed hard as he watched the path of the water droplets, wanting nothing more than to follow each one with his tongue.

Giving her a grin, Gibbs scrambled up and sat on the edge of the bathtub, reaching for the wash cloth.

Soaping it up and running the cloth gently over her back, he absorbed the sight of her tattoos, the ones high on her shoulders that he'd seen before and the full cross for the first time... an ebony contrast to the porcelain skin. It was a work of art.

"God, Abbs," he murmured, his hand brushing gently across her lower back, feeling goosebumps rise under his fingertips.

She shivered at the light touch and threw a lazy smile back over her shoulder, "You like it?"

"It's beautiful," Gibbs murmured.

After rinsing off the soap suds, he couldn't ignore the temptation of giving her another massage, now he could feel her bare skin.

When his hands landed on her bare shoulders and back, Gibbs heard her low moan, the sound going straight to his cock.

"That's it..." he rasped out.

"Mmm?" Her eyes were closed as she rested her head on her arms.

"In your lab when I had my hands on your thigh... that's the sound you made."

Abby chuckled, "Well, I'm not surprised I moaned... at the time you were making me totally hot."

"Wanna hear it again," he murmured.

Beginning with soft, feather light strokes, Gibbs smoothed his hands over her shoulders, gliding back and forth over her warm skin. Abby could barely keep from wriggling under his sensuous touch, squeezing her thighs together to try and ease the ache his hands were once again causing.

"Keep that up and you'll hear more than moaning."

"That's the idea," he chuckled.

Gradually increasing the pressure, Gibbs worked her knotted muscles, easing the tension out of each one, completing the massage he'd started in her lab.

"Feels so good," she murmured, huskily.

Strong firm fingers, combined with the calluses on his hands catching lightly on her skin, were teasing her nerve endings to distraction. Her skin felt over-sensitive, his touch both soothing and arousing.

She'd never been so turned on so quickly in her entire life.

"Sure does," he agreed, his voice hoarse and breathing ragged as his own arousal spiked.

Gibbs worked his way slowly down her spine, digging his thumbs into the soft wet skin, pushing upwards slowly and steadily towards her shoulders...

... and there was that moan again, coupled with a sinuous arch of her back under his fingers.

"So, is this a massage you offer to all your co-workers?" She gasped as his fingers hit a sore spot and he eased the pressure slightly, stroking in gentle circles to ease the tenderness. "Merely concern by a Senior Agent for his forensic scientist? Boss for employee kinda thing?"

"Of course," he replied, amusement colouring his voice.

"Then I must remember to tell Tony of the fringe benefits of working for Gibbs," she commented, giggling. "He mentioned he couldn't sleep last week, perhaps he'd benefit from the same treatment?"

Snorting at her comment, he ghosted his hands down her sides, just brushing the sides of her breasts, and she squealed and squirmed under his ticklish touch.

After a while, the temptation to increase the contact, to kiss her creamy skin, overwhelmed him.

Gibbs leaned forward to press his lips gently to the centre of her back, over the top of the cross, smiling against her skin as she gasped and dropped her head forward onto her arms.

Kissing slowly across her back, he lavished attention to each tattoo before nuzzling his way up to her neck. He licked over the spider web and heard her purr of appreciation as she tilted her head to allow him better access.

She had to swallow before she could get her voice to work, "You gonna scrub my front too?"

The deep rasp of his voice in her ear made her shiver. "D'ya want me to?"

"Only if you're in this bath as naked as I am."

And that was it... the end of his self control.

Moving to stand in front of her, Gibbs started to slip out of his clothes, taking his time, enjoying her heated gaze as it ran over his body from where she sat, still hugging her knees.

Watching the body she'd fantasized about for years finally be revealed was _totally _hot.

But did she really expect anything else?

His commanding presence fully clothed could turn her into a pile of mush. So naked, all that controlled power in his large frame was simply a wet dream come to life.

As a tall woman, Abby usually found herself equal in height, if not taller than most men. So to be on eye level with him in her boots made her feel good but his bulk also meant that Gibbs always managed to make her feel delicate... feminine.

And when he wrapped her up in his arms, she virtually disappeared inside the hug... and she loved it.

As more skin was revealed, the urge to run her hands and lips over every inch grew... and she could see it wasn't the only thing growing.

When he stripped out of his boxers, his arousal thick and hard, the tip shining with pre-cum, it was all Abby could do to stop herself reaching out to wrap her hands... her mouth... around him, and taste.

That neck she'd wanted to attack for years led down to wide shoulders and strong, well defined arms. His broad chest was covered in a sparse grey hair, a line of which ran tantalisingly down his still firm stomach and beyond... and she was intent on following that trail south with her tongue.

His upper body strength was enhanced from years of working with wood by hand, as well as his training.

As Gibbs turned to put his clothes down, she noticed... _oh my_... _back porn_... a long muscular back which curved down to a mighty fine piece of ass that she really had to get her hands on... and teeth in, and long legs led from trim hips.

He was all hard, wiry muscle from a tough lifetime, his skin bearing testament to far too many scars, only some of which she knew about. She wanted to learn every blemish, every mark so she could trace them in the dark with her mouth and hands... and seeing him strip by _candlelight_ was going to make her hormones explode at this rate.

When Abby let her eyes meander slowly back up his body, she met his gaze, seeing the amusement laced with desire in his blue eyes, and the smug quirky half smile twitching his lips had her wanting to kiss it off his face.

She reached out for him and as he approached, he rewarded her with that rare full-on, wicked grin that made her toes curl.

Slipping into the bath behind her, Gibbs settled with his long legs either side of hers and tugged her back towards him.

"I'm gonna smell like a French whorehouse." He sniffed the air, suspiciously. "What is that?… Lavender?"

"Yup, and I'm not even gonna ask how you know what a French whorehouse smells like, Gibbs," she giggled. "Well, we can always shower it off you... at some point."

Relaxing back against his hard body, Abby turned her head to meet his gentle kiss, sliding her fingers into his hair as their tongues tangled slowly, sensuously.

Sliding his hands round her waist and up to cup the swell of her breasts for the first time, he felt her nipples pebble against his palms as he looked down the line of her body, still half hidden by the water but laid out for him to explore.

She heard his whispered, "Jeez, Abbs... so beautiful... all this for me?"

Rolling her head, Abby met his intense blue gaze, stomach flipping at the hunger and need she saw there. "All of me..."

Groaning into her neck, Gibbs allowed his hands to roam, stroking and kneading her supple flesh before trailing down her stomach, her legs opening to encourage his fingers further.

As he stroked slowly across her folds, dipping first one and then two fingers inside, her hips instinctively undulated towards his hand, trying to encourage him to go faster... deeper... but he kept his pace maddeningly just this side of teasing, chuckling in her ear as she pleaded with him.

"Oh God, Gibbs... _more _please. I need _more_."

Abby let her head fall back on his shoulder, the feeling of his hands and fingers prompting a low, breathy moan.

Gibbs chuckled and took advantage of her exposed neck to lick and suckle at her throat, making a mental note of what triggered her gasps and moans.

As his fingers continued to torment, he somehow found and marked with his lips and teeth that spot under her ear that always drove her crazy, until Abby was reduced to writhing against him, moaning uncontrollably, head spinning from the twin assault on her senses.

_God, she needed to touch him._

Abby turned in his arms, his fingers slipping out of her folds as she raised herself to hover over him.

Gibbs lay back in the bath and she enjoyed the sight of his long body beneath her as she leaned down to kiss him. She gradually settled fully on top of him, their first full body contact, the slide of wet skin sending a shiver of pleasure through her.

Abby pressed close, his arousal hard against her stomach, the feel of his chest hair against her breasts sending sparks through her body. She felt his hands sliding into her hair to hold her there as he took her mouth and she lost herself in the taste of him, in the way he kissed her... a deep, sensual exploration that took her breath away.

When they had to break for air, Abby buried her head in his neck, clinging to him, trembling, her senses spinning. His hands drifted down her back to cup her ass, rocking her against him and she couldn't suppress a whimper as she rubbed against his hardness.

From not having touched him to kissing him, to seeing him naked for the first time, to feeling his hands on her body, his fingers _in_ her, and now... to having full-on contact, all in a matter of minutes, was enough to send her into a sensory overload.

As she shifted restlessly against him trying to maximize their contact, water sloshed over the edge. She'd run a deep bath and with his considerable extra mass in it, it was now overfull.

"Oops," she giggled. "We'll be demonstrating Archimedes theory soon if we're not careful. We're in danger of flooding your house, Gibbs."

His voice was low and rough and didn't exactly help her calm down. "Mmm... how 'bout we move this to the bed... I need more room."

Gibbs followed her out of the bath and Abby admired the hard lines of his body as he stepped out, the water running off his skin in rivulets...

_Oh god, could this get any hotter... let me just come now._

The wet look suited him.

The warm glow from the candlelight made his wet skin glisten, the sheen emphasizing the spread of his shoulders and her eyes caught on individual droplets shining on his chest hair.

Her gaze followed the path of the water drops, mesmerized as they trickled slowly down his body, aching to taste his wet skin and trail each one as it slid south.

Gibbs wrapped her up inside the warm towel he held out, folding his arms round her to pull her flush against him. She gasped as she absorbed the wet heat of his body and snuggled in close, arms round his waist so she could run her hands over the damp skin of his back.

He bent his head and captured her mouth again, nibbling on her bottom lip. Sliding his hands into her hair, he pulled it free of its messy bun, trailing his fingers through the silky strands.

When the teasing kiss came to a natural end, she trailed her fingers over his lips. When Gibbs closed his mouth round her fingers, suckling and swirling his tongue round them, she felt the jolt of pleasure shoot straight to her core. Kissing his way over her hand, he nuzzled and licked at the pulse point in her wrist, entwining their fingers and she smiled lazily up at him, enjoying his tender touch.

Pulling her close, Gibbs rubbed her skin dry gently with the towel and took the opportunity to look at her properly for the first time, not half hidden by water and bubbles.

She was just gorgeous... her slender figure, long creamy limbs that he wanted to feel wrapped round him… a curvy ass, the beautiful swell of hand-sized breasts, and a desire on her face and in her emerald eyes that was everything he'd ever imagined it would be.

When Abby was dry, Gibbs reached for a towel to dry himself off but she stopped him, trailing her hands over his body teasingly, leaving goosebumps in her wake.

She wanted to feel that hot, damp skin against hers.

Stepping close, Abby pressed herself against him, enjoying the moan reverberating through his chest. Throwing the towel aside, Abby reached up to whisper in his ear.

"Not gonna use a towel to dry you off. Wanna use my tongue."

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7: Getting Off

**THINK YOU'LL SLEEP NOW? **

A/N: Hope anyone still flailing around in a snowbank hasn't got frostbite by now! Paper bags available to help prevent hyperventilating for this last chapter...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – Getting Off... <strong>

"_Not gonna use a towel to dry you off. Wanna use my tongue."_

* * *

><p>"Oh god, Abbs..."<p>

The image she conjured up triggered a surge of lust so strong it had Gibbs' whole body aching with need.

Groaning, he pulled her hard against his body, taking her mouth in a deep, almost bruising kiss. Chuckling deep in her throat at his reaction, Abby kissed him back fiercely as they stumbled into the bedroom.

When they bumped into the end of the bed, Gibbs stepped back, allowing himself a certain smug satisfaction at the hazy lust in her emerald eyes and ran his thumb over her swollen lower lip, swallowing hard as her tongue darted out to lick the tip.

Abby shivered as she felt the path of his eyes almost as a caress as they raked up and down her body, his gaze heated and possessive. She waited till his blue eyes met hers again and laughingly chided him, "Stop tryin' to distract me."

With a hand on his chest, Abby backed him towards the bed, encouraging him to scoot into the middle. She flowed onto the bed after him, crawling over his body, feeling his hands reach up to smooth along her sides.

Straddling his legs as Gibbs leaned back on his elbows, she relished the sight of his damp, totally edible body spread out beneath her... like a lavish buffet just begging for her to take her fill.

_Where could she start?_

Eyes drawn to his neck... _no surprise there_... with her finger, she followed the trail of a single droplet which ran _oh so_ slowly down his throat and on over his chest.

Her fingers carded through his glistening chest hair, setting off more drops on their journey south.

When her finger reached his stomach, she turned it slightly to scrape the nail lightly, teasingly over his slick flesh, feeling the muscles twitch beneath her touch, smiling when she heard his low moan.

Abby glanced up. His eyes were almost a stormy dark blue as he watched her every move.

His skin was tingling, anticipating her next sensuous touch, his breathing ragged as the sensations washed over him. Gibbs reached out to pull her closer. She leaned down to capture his mouth, cupping his face tenderly between her hands.

As soon as she sought to deepen the kiss, Gibbs took charge, twining round her tongue and chasing it back into her mouth to explore every corner. Abby vaguely registered that she was making mewing, needy sounds in the back of her throat as she almost drowned in the taste of him.

_God, his mouth was addictive... _

If there wasn't so much else to explore... taste... feel... she'd have been happy kissing him all night.

Pulling back slowly, warm lips lingering, tugging, Abby nuzzled against his face, trying to calm her thudding heartbeat, enjoying the massage his fingers were delivering to her scalp.

"Wanna taste the rest of you," she breathed shakily against his lips.

"Help yourself," came the low whisper, his voice hungry and rough.

_Jeez... what an instruction._

She nibbled her way along his jawline and onto his neck, hearing him sigh her name as he relaxed into her touches.

Enjoying the strength she could feel in the muscles of his shoulders and arms, Abby mouthed her way along his collarbone and on to his chest. Tormenting him with short, teasing licks alternating with long sweeps of her tongue, she memorized what made him gasp and moan.

He tangled his hands in her silky hair, anchoring himself by touch as she mapped him, her tongue sparking his skin into life, leaving a tingling trail across his body. Her hands were running over him in tandem to her mouth, her touch seemingly everywhere at once.

Gibbs felt as if he were alternately on fire and floating as his skin absorbed her soft caresses... his arousal spreading through him until his entire body was suffused with an intense, focused heat.

Chasing any water droplets with her mouth, Abby smoothed her hands over shining wet skin... the taste, scent and feel of his warm dampness making her head spin. Although her aim to dry him off might have been a little ambitious, given that her tongue was currently leaving a wet trail of its own in its wake.

_This could take some time_, she grinned to herself.

Abby propped her head on his stomach, grinning at him mischievously. "Well, my hands are drying you off but I seem to be making you all wet again with my tongue... Perhaps I ought to stop?"

Before she could move, his hands dragged her back up his body and he buried his head against her neck, his voice husky with need, "Don't you dare stop."

"Are you sure?" she whispered, chuckling.

Gibbs groaned into her skin. "Want me to beg?"

_Now, there was a thought..._

Framing his head with her arms as his mouth attacked her neck, she was unable to stop a moan escaping as he suckled her pulse point, hard enough to leave a mark. Grabbing his hair, she pulled his head up and took his mouth over and over, deep, almost desperate, intense kisses as she pressed against him.

Tearing her mouth away to nibble down his neck, she giggled at his next words, a repeat of ones he'd used days ago. "Your mouth... use it... faster."

She should have known sex with him would be as much about playful fun as it was erotic heat.

"Oh, I intend to," she promised, her grin wicked. "And when you said that to me before,_ this_ was just one of the things I imagined doing to you... to all of you."

"Only one?" His hands were teasingly brushing the sides of her breasts, fingers trailing over her nipples.

Laughing, she caught his eye and his boyish grin made her toes curl as she promised, "Oh, I got a lot more than just this in my head... and we've got all night."

She licked her way across his broad chest, teasing her way through the damp chest hair and along the line of hair running down his stomach, feeling the muscles ripple under her lips.

She paused as she reached his thighs, her mass of hair tickling his skin as she moved.

"Although perhaps I shouldn't be drying all of you off... I should be making at least some of you wetter, not drier... like here maybe."

She nuzzled against his swollen cock where it strained against his stomach, begging for her attention. Grinning against the hard silky skin, she took him in hand and heard a deep growl rumble in his chest as her tongue lapped up his length.

Gasping, he arched off the bed into her maddening touch and gritted out a reply. "Thought I'm supposed to be making you wet?"

"Oh, trust me, you do...all the time. You only need to look at me some days... or all I need is your voice and I'm... soaking... wet." She punctuated each pause of her gravelly voice with a long sweep of her tongue, teasing the underside of the sensitive head, grinning up the line of his body as he writhed beneath her.

Catching her sparkling green eyes, he stilled, every muscle tense as he waited for what she was going to do to him now.

Smile full of mischief, she tilted her head as if contemplating where to attack next with her mouth, and her throaty whisper made him shiver. "Although _these_ drops I don't wanna dry off... these I wanna taste."

His brain nearly melted out of his ears as she folded her mouth round his cock head in a suckling kiss, her tongue swirling over the tip to lap up the drops of pre-cum.

Gibbs couldn't lie passively any longer.

She was driving him crazy.

His need overwhelming him, Gibbs pulled her up to take her mouth in a demanding kiss. Rolling them over, he settled himself between her long legs as they hooked over his hips, urging him closer. Abby arched towards him, exposing the smooth column of her throat and Gibbs couldn't resist licking his way up the soft skin, ghosting his teeth back down as she gasped and writhed under him.

Gibbs undulated his hips slowly, her juices coating his cock as he teased them both before he nibbled along her jawline to her neck and on down her chest to torment her breasts.

Her skin tingling and heart pounding, all her focus was on where his hands and mouth were tracing paths across her heated skin, absorbing the movements of his hard body against hers.

Abby ran her hands round his waist to drag her fingers up and down his long back, feeling the hard muscles ripple under her touch.

"Look at me, Abbs."

He braced himself on his arms over her and Abby found herself unable to look away from lust-darkened blue... riveted by being on the receiving end of his intense focus.

Nudging inside her wet heat, he felt her walls ripple around him. Rocking her hips up to meet his initial thrust, Abby raised her legs to lock round his waist, watching as he slid into her... the visual only adding to the erotic sensations.

He stilled when he was fully inside, letting her adjust to the feel of him and he felt her internal muscles flutter and squeeze around him. When she opened hazy green eyes and pulled him down into a slow, teasing kiss, he began moving.

The pace he set was deep and strong but dizzyingly unhurried... a slow swell of tension that seemed designed to drive her out of her mind.

Feeling him stretch and fill her with each plunge, Abby whimpered at the building friction. As the sensations pulsed inside her, she was all but sobbing into his neck, shakily begging for more.

Of course he obliged her.

Her hands slid down his back to grasp his ass, feeling the muscles clenching as he stroked into her... now a lot harder... here a little faster. Hips undulating as she lost herself in his powerful movements, they instinctively found a rhythm which saw them both racing towards their climaxes.

Abby was only vaguely aware of the sounds she was making, hoarse, gasping cries and barely coherent babbling as she reached for her release... so close.

Tension was coiling within him tighter and tighter but he hung on, wanting to bring Abby over with him.

When he felt his control slipping and his own orgasm so close he could touch it, Gibbs slid a hand between them, pressing hard on her clit and triggering her release as she arched against him.

Her cry of "Jethro," in his ear caused Gibbs to falter in his thrusts, groaning into her neck at the sound of his name in her throaty voice.

Continuing to drive into her, powering through the strong spasms which gripped him, his world blacked out as he let go. Waves rolled through him over and over, drawing out his own release till his whole body was shaking, grinding against her almost desperately.

Lost in her own haze of pleasure, Abby was dimly aware of his cock spasming inside her as he spilled deep inside, loving the feel... _finally_... of that growl vibrating against her skin... oh so much better than in her imagination.

Coming to, Gibbs slowly became aware of her hands moving up and down his spine, lazily stroking the sweat-slicked skin. Slipping out of her gently, he dropped a soft kiss to her lips, enjoying her contented purr. He rolled onto his back and she nestled against his side, nuzzling his chest and wrapping her arms and legs round him.

She relished his closeness and the warmth of his skin as her heart rate gradually calmed.

Stroking her back slowly, he felt the tremors still rippling through her and dipped his head to kiss her again, making it long and slow and full of promise. Hazy green eyes opened and a lazy grin curved her lips. He caught his breath as the face from his many fantasies looked right back at him… impish, sated... happy.

"So... do you think you're dry yet?"

He snorted at her comment and tickled her sides, feeling her wriggle against him, giggling.

"Dunno. Might have to start over later... coz I still feel wet."

"Mmm, I noticed... darn it." Her voice was a throaty murmur as she nuzzled against his neck. "Must keep practising until I get it right."

"Not gonna argue with that. Although my turn to dry you off next." He pulled her close as she moaned at the thought and the visuals that conjured up.

A satisfied relaxed haze settled over them both as he speared his fingers through her thick hair, combing out the tangles, and the sweat cooled on their bodies. Moving his hands over her skin in long, tender strokes, he smiled as she murmured her pleasure, arching into his touch.

Content to lie here with Abby in his arms, Gibbs listened to her breathing even out as she became almost boneless against him, soft curves moulding to his, their legs tangled together.

They could eat later.

Right now if she was headed into sleep, he wasn't going to stop her.

Abby suddenly gasped and raised her head from his chest as she remembered something. "Oh god, I forgot... Won't dinner be burnt?"

"Nah. Turned it off before I came up." He tightened his arms round her, trying to pull her back down.

"Ooh... confident," she teased, grinning as she folded her arms, resting her chin on his chest.

"More like hopeful."

She giggled at the teasing twinkle in his blue eyes.

He leaned forward to press a warm kiss against her lips, feeling her grin against his mouth. When she settled down in his arms again, pressing kisses to his chest, his next words triggered a snort of throaty laughter into his neck.

"Think you'll sleep now?"

The end.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks so much for all the support and encouragement and reviews and alerts for this one – really appreciate every one. It was great fun to write and we're so pleased that With the Grain liked her pressie!


End file.
